


Возрождение

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Edo Tensei, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Resurrection, graves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Сцена воскрешения Забузы и Хаку с помощью Эдо Тенсей — перед тем, как их призовут в армию Кабуто.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 7





	Возрождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537346) by Hotchou. 



Поначалу дыхание отсутствовало — была лишь растерянность, ощущение лишения чего-то изумительного и тупая мучительная боль в груди.

Землю очень сложно было разгребать одними ногтями. Куда ни ткнись — повсюду спрессованная неподатливая почва. В такой ситуации впору прийти в отчаяние, однако сломить его самообладание было не так просто. Он выбрал место и бросил все силы на то, чтобы прорыть себе путь наружу. Невозможность дышать начинала сводить с ума. Ему необходим воздух, необходимо вздохнуть, пока он не умер, необходимо сбежать — где бы он сейчас ни находился — иначе...

Хаку добрался до поверхности и сделал без счёта вздохов к тому моменту, когда окончательно выбрался из земли.

Вырвавшись из своей ловушки, Хаку отшатнулся от ямы на пару шагов, точно боялся, что она опять его поглотит, и рухнул без сил. Мальчик свернулся клубком на боку и только теперь заметил, что его трясёт. Он стиснул кулаки в попытке это прекратить и зажмурился, чтобы не видеть земли и грязи под ногтями и на коже — да и в волосах, по-видимому, тоже.

Не замечать боли в груди становилось сложнее с каждым вздохом. Хаку поднёс руку прямо туда, где эта боль обосновалась. И негромко ахнул, нащупав в этом месте зияющую дыру. Мальчик метнулся взглядом к месту пониже горловины своего кимоно. Некогда зелёный материал был местами разодран и легче поддавался растяжению.

И несмотря на дикую неразбериху в остальных своих ощущениях, в одном Хаку не мог ошибиться. В его груди зияла дыра по форме и размеру с кулак. По краям раны не было крови. Однако же вся передняя часть одежды огрубела от чего-то тёмного, хотя при свете одной луны Хаку не мог сказать, что представляла из себя тёмная высохшая субстанция — лишь то, что это была не одна только грязь.

Хаку шевельнул было рукой, чтобы получше ощупать рану, но тут же замер, в полнейшем изумлении наблюдая, как плоть в считанные мгновения зарастает сама по себе, наглухо закрывая рану и оставляя в напоминание только жуткие шрамы.

Сквозь дыру в свитере Хаку провёл пальцами по коже, вздрогнул от удивления и повторил действие. Бледная неровная плоть под любопытствующим прикосновением не болела. Боли как не бывало, и юному шиноби оставалось только гадать, что это сейчас произошло: он процарапал себе путь наружу из утрамбованной земли и видел, как сквозная рана затянулась прямо на глазах... А где-...

Тут Хаку забыл, как дышать.

_— Забуза-сан._

Поток воспоминаний больно ударил в голову. Путешествие из Киригакуре; работа наёмными убийцами там, где, по соображениям Забузы, хорошо заплатят; прибытие в Страну Волн и встреча с Гато; стычка с Хатаке Какаши и его тремя генинами из Конохи... Потом сражение на мосту. Пребывание среди живых вдруг показалось очень и очень большой ошибкой, но в то же время уродливые шрамы на груди служили напоминанием о том, как он заслонил собой Забузу и спас ему жизнь, приняв на себя удар чидори от Какаши.

Хаку пришёл к выводу, что погиб; в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Последнее, что он запомнил в своей жизни — это как кулак Какаши пустил мощный разряд молниевидной чакры сквозь его грудь — в этом месте образовалась дыра, ныне закрытая шрамами. На краткий миг Хаку попытался мысленно представить, как его господин довершил то сражение. На его пути оставался только Учиха. Что до куноичи, то она не должна была составить проблем, а строитель мостов даже не являлся шиноби. Какаши израсходовал много сил на чидори, так что, по мнению Хаку, трудности у Забузы могли возникнуть только с Наруто — мальчиком, в котором таилась великая сила.

Но ведь Забуза силён. Хаку никогда не сомневался в своём мастере.

Юноша вдруг осознал, что своей смертью подвёл его, и стал гадать, где бы Забуза мог отыскать себе другой инструмент ему на замену. Может быть, если Хаку сумеет его отыскать, Забуза примет его обратно. Быть заменённым казалось равносильно предательству, но ведь у Забузы было полное право на это... И даже если всё действительно так, Хаку в любом случае попытается его разыскать.

Мальчик нетвёрдо покачивался на месте, с трудом вспоминая, как должны работать ноги. Взгляд его устремился к городу вниз по склону. Стояла ночь, и свет мало где горел, поскольку многие уже спали или собирались ложиться. Если удастся проникнуть в чей-нибудь дом и временно обездвижить хозяев, чтобы успеть помыться, постирать и подлатать одежду, тогда уже к утру он сможет выдвинуться на поиски Забузы. Но нужно что-то сделать со своей могилой. Неизвестно, бывает ли кто-то из местных на этом холме, но если это так, то кто-нибудь обнаружит разоренную могилу и поднимет шум.

Руки и так уже были все в земле, поэтому можно было просто поскидывать землю обратно и надеяться, что до чьего-нибудь прихода сюда трава успеет нарасти.

Хаку уже повернулся было к своей могиле, намереваясь приступить к делу, как вдруг застыл на половине движения. Рядом с местом его захоронения обнаружилось ещё одно, отмеченное таким же деревянным крестом, какой он сам выворотил, выбираясь из своей могилы.

— Боже... О _боже_. Пожалуйста, нет... — спотыкаясь, Хаку шагнул от своей могилы к соседней и без секунды промедления вонзился в неё пальцами, принявшись рыть. Дыхание нервно сбилось, выходя урывками, потому что он знал: эта могила с наибольшей вероятностью принадлежала Забузе, нежели кому-то ещё, а ведь буквально минуту назад Хаку размышлял о его победе и дальнейшей жизни.

Пока он рыл, земля под ним зашевелилась сама по себе и из непредвиденно рыхлого её участка резко выскочила рука, хватая Хаку за предплечье. Не было времени на удивление или испуг; Хаку крепко вцепился в эту руку и осторожно, чтобы не вывихнуть, потянул, выявляя на лунный свет плечо и часть торса. Работа была грубая, по лицу катился пот вперемешку с грязью. Но Хаку не дал себе отвлечься даже на то, чтобы утереть его, до тех пор пока верхняя часть тела Забузы не оказалась на свободе и в его объятиях.

Забуза был тяжёлым и крепким, и похоже что поначалу не мог нормально пошевелить руками. Хаку в отчаянии лепетал слова извинения ему в ухо, пока они совместными усилиями тщились окончательно выкопать его из земли. За всё время Забуза издал лишь один звук — отрывистое рычание от натуги, с которой он рванулся вверх, чтобы наконец-то выбраться на поверхность. Земляная перегородка обвалилась, когда они устроились меж двух могил. Забуза перетянул Хаку на себя сверху. Места было слишком мало для них двоих. Оба они задыхались от недавних усилий, и Хаку приподнимался и опускался в такт движениям груди Забузы.

Юный шиноби глядел из собственной могилы в соседнюю. Его могила сохранила форму ямы, достаточной по размеру для него одного, в то время как могилу Забузы они серьёзно разорили. Землю раскидало повсюду, и похоже что уже нельзя было вернуть захоронениям вид, который не привлекал бы особого внимания.

Забузу это не волновало. Значение имело лишь то, что он выбрался наружу и каким-то образом был жив. И Хаку тоже.

— Мой меч? — Забуза выгнул шею, ища глазами блеск Кубикирибочо.

— Его здесь нет, Забуза-сан, — нерешительно ответил мальчик. В путешествиях Забуза не расставался со своим мечом — никогда. — Мне очень жаль.

Ругательство сорвалось с губ мужчины — так близко к уху мальчика, что тот почти вздрогнул. Больше он ничего не сказал, и какое-то время они лежали неподвижно. Потом Забуза осторожно согнул руки, и Хаку стало интересно, что могло с ними случиться в прошлом, из-за чего возникла эта проблема. Он не знал, как Забуза погиб, и спрашивать не собирался, хотя его так и подмывало рассказать о своей затянувшейся ране, ведь из этого можно было судить, что и у Забузы всё заживёт.

Однако высказаться он не успел, поскольку уже через несколько мгновений к Забузе, очевидно, вернулась возможность двигать руками, потому что он обхватил Хаку поперёк спины, чтобы поднять их обоих на ноги.

Забуза сориентировался в обстановке быстрее, чем Хаку.

— Мы в Стране Волн, — уверенно произнёс он, глядя вниз, на городок, и отпуская мальчика. — И каким-то образом живые... Пойдём, Хаку, — Забуза развернулся к тропинке, ведущей вниз с холма, и его живой инструмент преданно последовал за ним, позабыв о том, что хотел прикопать могилы. — Это какое-то дзюцу? — спросил Забуза, коротко оглянувшись на своего юного спутника.

Лишь теперь до Хаку дошло, что бинты с его лица пропали. Теперь они болтались на шее, грязные и порванные. Хаку без труда мог видеть сквозь грязь и, украдкой посмотрев Забузе в лицо, убедился, что это самый красивый мужчина из всех, каких он только встречал.

— Я не знаю, сэр, — в смятении ответил мальчик.

— Хн.

Забуза выбрал первый же попавшийся на глаза дом, чуть в стороне от остальной деревни, ближе к бухте. Не задумываясь о том, сколько шума это наведёт, Забуза с ноги выбил дверь. Он запустил руку в карман, нащупывая грязный проржавевший кунай и проникая в спальню, чтобы перерезать горло одинокому мужчине — хозяину дома — прежде чем Хаку успел бы его остановить и попросить обойтись без такой жестокости.

— Хаку, — позвал он мальчика из спальни. 

Юный шиноби нерешительно последовал на его голос, глядя прямо перед собой, чтобы не видеть окровавленного трупа на кровати. Тем временем Забуза уже был в ванной, срывая бинты с шеи и давая им упасть на пол, а следом избавляясь и от протектора, который звякнул об пол после шороха тканевых завязок.

Хаку с мгновение смотрел на него, потом сглотнул в ответ на выжидающий взгляд и последовал примеру своего господина. Снял с себя протектор и положил на раковину, развязал мешочек, в который были собраны его волосы. Тот тут то там у него была припрятана масса игл сенбон, каждую из которых он осторожно сложил рядом с протектором. У Забузы оставалась ещё пара кунаев которым он небрежно дал с лязгом упасть на пол к другим своим вещам.

Хаку остолбенел при виде того, как Забуза начал избавляться от остальной одежды.

Как быть?..

Свой ответ Хаку получил, когда Забуза бросил ему ещё один взгляд. Повторно сглотнув, мальчик отвернулся, чтобы предоставить им обоим немного приватности, и оба они разделились до нижнего белья. Когда Забуза на этом и остановился, Хаку тихонько вздохнул с облегчением. Он и без того уже чувствовал себя достаточно нагим, не в последнюю очередь из-за броских шрамов на груди.

Тем не менее мальчик с радостью шмыгнул под душ, когда мужчина поманил его за собой.

Совместное купание с Забузой стало для Хаку, пожалуй, самым потрясающим эротичным событием в жизни. Они не стали мыться по очереди — вместо этого Забуза почти прижимал Хаку к себе, чтобы вода попадала на них обоих. И хотя его широкие плечи всё же забирали на себя основную массу струй, Хаку был совсем не против, до тех пор пока большие ладони Забузы оставались у него на талии...

Они не разговаривали, пока обжигающе горячий поток воды смывал с них грязь, оставляя на своём пути полосы чистой кожи. Вот только не везде грязь отмывалась так легко, поэтому Хаку взял на себя инициативу помочь Забузе, хотя тот пока что не спешил оказать ему ответную услугу. Но для Хаку за счастье была и одна только возможность к нему прикасаться, скользить пальцами по груди и литым мускулам на руках. Иной раз его пальцы задерживались дольше необходимого, и Хаку ловил на себе странный взгляд.

Вода в душе быстро грязнилась от земли, которую двое шиноби унесли на себе из могил. Хаку невольно раздумывал над тем, как долго они могли пролежать в земле, хотя оставил этот вопрос неозвученным. Надо полагать, Забуза тоже не имел об этом представления, раз был убит вскоре после него.

— Развернись, — первое, что сказал мужчина с того момента, как Хаку присоединился к нему в ванной, и от хриплости и внезапности его голоса мальчик чуть не вздрогнул. Наступила краткая пауза, в которой слышались лишь звуки бьющей по коже и полу воды. Суть указания Хаку уловил с секундной задержкой, но затем послушно развернулся к Забузе спиной.

Ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы подавить стон разочарования, когда тёплые руки соскользнули с его скользкой талии, однако Хаку ещё сильнее себя прикусил, когда одна рука провела по бедру, притягивая его ближе. Ресницы мальчика затрепетали, когда сильные пальцы запустились ему в волосы. Терпеть поток воды полностью приходился на длинные чернильные космы. Руки Забузы, помогавшие волосам разделиться, оказались невероятно умиротворяющими — но увы, он не привык иметь дело с такой массой волос, которые лучше было бы прежде распутать, чтобы промыть как следует.

— Я справлюсь, Забуза-сан, — предложил Хаку и подождал, пока руки мужчины благодарно отступят, проведя по его плечам. — Спасибо.

Хаку развернулся, а Забуза полностью ступил под струи воды, чтобы сполоснуть руки, на которых осталось немного земли с волос. Мальчик почти заворожённо наблюдал за его движениями и даже не сообразил, что ему что-то говорят, до тех пор пока Забуза не отодвинул стеклянную дверь душевой, чтобы выйти. 

— ...и выходи, как закончишь, — только и услышал Хаку, прежде чем дверь закрылась.

К моменту, когда Хаку был готов наконец-то выйти в гостиную к Забузе, он был измождён. На то, чтобы промыть волосы, ушло почти столько же времени, сколько на стирку их одежды, и Хаку мог бы поклясться, что вид у Забузы был такой, точно он прождал его появления не меньше часа. Мужчина растянулся на диване, закинув руки за голову и как-то странно хмурясь в пространство. Лицо мужчины слегка исказилось в тот момент, когда Хаку услышал отдалённый голос в собственной голове.

_«Итачи, Сасори, Дейдара, Какузу и Нагато»._

Хаку теперь тоже нахмурился. Ни одно имя не узнавалось.

— Забуза-сан... — начал было он, но был прерван тем же голосом, перечислявшим новые имена.

_«Бывшие члены Акацуки. Затем бывшие джинчуурики. Не говоря уже о ряде других выдающихся шиноби. Сарутоби Асума — бывший ниндзя Конохи, побеждённый бессмертным напарником Какузу, которого нам не удалось вернуть. Чиё — из Сунагакуре; связана родством с Сасори. Она была полезна во Второй Войне шиноби. Кимимаро — один из старых игрушек Орочимару-сама. К сожалению, не удалось найти тело Джирайи...»_

— Вы слышали? — сдавленно охнул Хаку, поднося руку ко лбу. От звука этого голоса мороз бежал по коже.

— Не слушай, — резко ответил Забуза, забирая из рук мальчика поданную одежду. Он быстро оделся, по-прежнему выглядя как-то нездорово.

Хаку немного мутило от понимания, что что-то не так, причём очень серьёзно не так, и от выражения лица Забузы легче не становилось. 

— Так значит, вы тоже слышали? — спросил Хаку, дабы убедиться.

— Я же сказал: не слушай, — ещё раз предостерёг мужчина, а потом, к изумлению мальчика, притянул его к себе крепкой рукой. — Эдо Тенсей — это воскрешающая техника. Так он сказал, — лицо Забузы омрачалось недобрым предзнаменованием. — Война начинается. И он сколачивает себе армию оживлённых мертвецов.

Недоумение в лице Хаку давало понять, что он стал слышать голоса не с самого начала, а лишь сейчас, однако после слов Забузы мальчик сильно переменился в лице.

— Так значит, нас...

— Да.

Хаку заглянул ему в глаза — и сердце у него ёкнуло при виде чернеющих склер.

— Это не остановить. Не пытайся, — сказал Забуза, прочитав эмоции в глазах Хаку, тоже постепенно заплывавших чернотой, точно на них пролились чернила. Старший шиноби испустил медленный выдох, шевельнувший отдельные пряди волос на лбу мальчика. Лицо его изменилось от болезненного выражения. — Жаль, что у нас было так мало времени-... Хаку-...

Слова, которые ему необходимо было произнести, с трудом продирались сквозь туман, неожиданно заполонивший сознание и замутнивший зрение, притом что перед его лицом не было ничего, кроме лица Хаку. Рука, обвивавшая мальчика, соскользнула, тяжело повиснув вдоль тела, но Забуза продолжил сопротивляться неведомой подчиняющей силе и всё-таки сумел податься вперёд, _практически невесомо_ задевая губами слегка приоткрытые губы Хаку.

— Я люблю тебя.

Тело Хаку сделалось негнущимся, склера карих глаз полностью почернела. Ответить он был не в состоянии, и сознание Забузы окончательно заволокла туманная пелена.

Из пола выросли деревянные ящики, захватывая в себя каждого шиноби по отдельности, а потом захлопнулись крышки, и на несколько секунд воцарилась абсолютная темнота. Забуза и Хаку уже не пришли в себя, выстроившись в ряд с сотнями других пустолицых шиноби.

_«Момочи Забуза, демон из Киригакуре. И Хаку, мальчишка с ледяным кеккей генкай»._


End file.
